


on and on

by goukyorin (sashimisusie)



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: F/M, Gen, Lutecest, Originally Posted on Tumblr, vaguely implied robert/booker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashimisusie/pseuds/goukyorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have repeated this experiment ad nauseam, yet they still continue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	on and on

      “I grow weary of this, brother.”

      The simple phrase that leaves her lips is an understatement of the highest order. As a scientist, she has no interest in repeating the same experiment ad nauseam in an attempt to elicit a different response. Such is the mark of insanity, a trait she has little desire to associate with someone who is herself, yet not. It is understandable that she would hesitate to label him unsound of mind.

       _Brother_ , like the thought experiment that has consumed him, is also an understatement. He is, and could only ever be so much more than that to her. Narcissus did not love his reflection because it was beautiful, but because it was himself. She, in turn, can no more despise Robert for twisting the depth of her affections against her than she can have confidence in her own ability to do what is necessary.

      And so they continue, the blood of yet another chalk mark pooling on the ground by their feet. The necessity of his need to put right the wrongs they have set in motion has once again, outweighed the life of Booker DeWitt. Perhaps the bodies will one day pile high enough to drown them both, and the cycle of death and destruction they have yet to put a dent into will crush them. But  Rosalind doubts that. They are scattered, neither living nor dead, and doomed to spectate the mysteries of the universe, affecting only the inorganic in their state of deathless existence.

      She turns on her heel, knowing he will follow into the possibility space behind her. “Do you?”

      A raised brow answers her query, his lips set in a thin line. Robert’s silence betrays him, and with that, she folds her hands in front of her. It is time, then, to sully their hands with Booker DeWitt’s blood.  To begin anew in the wind and the rain, as they have for the last hundred and twenty one iterations.

      She grows weary of this.


End file.
